morrisbergs_marvelous_mainlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin Morrisberg/Relationships
This page describes all of Marvin Morrisberg's relationships with his family and friends. Family His siblings Generally When talking to the viewers about his siblings, he loves them deeply and really cares for them. For the most part, he has fun being a part of their social lives. He is rather protective of his family, as he resolves conflicts between his sisters, younger and older, but they all get annoyed with him if he does something like flat out ignore them. Like all families, they would all rush straight to his aid if he were being bullied, and are very supportive of his romantic life, so they all really want the best for him. They always try to help him through his issues and are not incompetent in doing so, always insisting on it aware. He's close to all his siblings. Dominique Marvin has the best relationship with her amongst his siblings as she is the most sympathetic and comforting towards him, not to mention she is very nice and helpful to her friends and neighbors. She sings songs for him to make him feel better or to motivate him to do hard things. Damian Damian's ignorance often causes annoying occurrences for Marvin, but he goes with it, because of his wise and friendly nature. Amongst his siblings, Marvin's relationship with Damian is so-so, as they sometimes argue over Marvin's hostile attitude, but they always move past the occurrence in the end. Danielle Danielle is very close to Marvin and he appreciates her help with anything she can for him like school assignments, coming up with plans, and stuff like that. In "Throwback Thursday", it is revealed that she taught Marvin how to read. His parents Generally Marvin loves his parents and they love him too. Every time he wants to do something he must ask them for permission like in "In Tents Debate", where he asks them if they can go to another place for their annual vacation. In "Ties That Bind", Lincoln believes that his parents want to get rid of him and his sisters, but it was just a misunderstanding. They seem to not favor any of their children to prevent harder sibling rivalry. Dennis He is closer to his father than his mother. In "Bad Date", Rita felt sorry for Lincoln when Lynn Sr. only takes the girls to his workplace for "Take Your Daughter to Work" day, and decides to take him to her workplace; a dentist office. He tried to make the most of it but fails. He accidentally lost his mother's journal while he at an arcade, and he goes on a wild goose chase and retrieves the book back. Unfortunately, her book disintegrated, she was angry at first, but he did a favor for her since she realized the book she wrote had a very boring plot. Then she decided to write a new book about Lincoln, he was overjoyed and the two hug. After the girls got home, they saw them on roller skates being pulled by a horse, much to the girls' astonishment. Dianne Marvin's relationship with his mother is very strained and complicated and it has been since she and his father broke up. In "The Whole Picture", it is revealed that he taught Lincoln how to ride a bike. In "Spell It Out", Lynn Sr. comforts Lincoln while Rusty's character gets killed in an online game. In "Fool's Paradise", Lynn Sr. and Lincoln worked together to prank Luan back after she was pranking the rest of their family. In "Legends", Lincoln and Lynn Sr. compete in a father-son themed episode of for a whole day of father and son bonding. In "Anti-Social", they spend time together by playing chess. Gaëtan Marvin is very close to his grandfather, as they have a similar physical resemblance, except the hair and age. They both like having fun with each other. Marvin is convinced that his grandfather, despite his age, is still fit and fun loving, and he is grateful for this. In "The Old and the Restless", he greeted him with a hug when they met in person. They both tried to jump into the pool and play Twister. In the past, they also went hunting with paintball guns in the forest. They later spent the day having fun with dancing, laser tag, a carnival, drinking Flippees to see who can get a brain freeze first, and rock climbing. Others Higgins Family Harvey Clyde is Lincoln's best friend and wingman, and both have a good relationship. Clyde is very loyal to him, and when Lincoln gets a plan, he is always prepared to help him. They usually hang out in other places, or just spend time with Lincoln's sisters. The only thing that annoys Lincoln from Clyde is his obsession with his sister Lori. In "Changing the Baby", Clyde feels sad after thinking Lincoln has replaced him with Lily, but at the end Lincoln says him that he won't be replaced because he is his best friend. He also came with him to SMOOCH concert in "For Bros About to Rock". Although the Loud sisters can get in the way, Lincoln and Clyde love watching TV together, as seen in "Left in the Dark" and "Cover Girls". It is shown in "Sleuth or Consequences" and "Tricked!" that the two boys like to cosplay as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack together. Edward and Estelle Marvin has a good relationship with Harvey's parents. He admires the amount of time they spend helping Harvey and somewhat envies the amount of attention they give their son. In "No Luck Needed", Edward and Estelle help Marvin with his school project. Marvin normally addresses both Edward and Estelle as "Mr. and Mrs. Higgins." Guillaume Family Josephine Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's other best friend. He is initially bothered by her bullying him in "Heavy Meddle", but after she sends a note apologizing to him, Lincoln begins to see that she may not be such a bad person after all. In "Bad Date", Marvin tells Josephine that he is having a hard time finding someone to be his partner at the school dance, and turns to her for help. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne overhears him saying this and is heartbroken about it, which makes Bobby break up with Lori. Lori then forces Lincoln to make it up to Ronnie and fix her relationship by going on a double date with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. While Ronnie is still mad at him at first, she understands his conflict with Lori, stating that she has similar problems with Bobby. Near the end, Lincoln kisses her in front of his classmates. The next day, Ronnie Anne once again hides their relationship by slapping him in the face and seemingly breaking up with him, which she soon reveals to be fake via note. It is believed that they are on really good terms. In "April Fools Rules", Ronnie Anne is coming over on April Fool's Day, the day Luan becomes a pranking monster and sets up cruel pranks around the house. To protect her, Lincoln sacrifices himself and ends up setting off all the pranks, causing severe injury to himself. Ronnie Anne then comes to the house and throws a pie at Luan and offers to draw eyebrows on Lincoln and invites him for a milkshake, saying she was grateful for him protecting her from Luan's pranks and the two head off on their way. In "Dance Dance Resolution", Lincoln ducks from Ronnie Anne to ensure she doesn't ask him to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance, not because he doesn't like her, but rather because he wanted to go to the arcade instead. When Luan, Lucy, Lynn, and Luna each get him a date to the dance, and he sees Ronnie Anne is at the dance as well, he tries to avoid her because he feels he will hurt her feelings if she finds out he went to the dance without her. When she finds him, she states that she actually never wanted to ask him to the dance but rather to go to the arcade with her. Upon learning he was avoiding her all day, she forgives him, she admitting she would've done the same if he were to ask her to dance. The two are then seen together at the arcade, playing Dance Battle. In "Shell Shock", Mrs. Johnson assigns Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to take care of an egg as a school project. Lincoln is afraid that Ronnie Anne is too reckless to take care of an egg so he tries to not let her take it. When Ronnie Anne says she's going to take the egg home at the end of the day, Lincoln makes a complete replica of the egg from rubber cement and gives it to her. She is surprised by his sudden change in attitude. However, Lincoln soon finds that he actually gave Ronnie Anne the real egg instead of the fake egg, so he goes to her house, telling her he just wanted to see the egg. Just after Lincoln switches the eggs, he notices that Ronnie Anne is a really thoughtful and helpful person at her house. Realizing that Ronnie Anne is not as reckless as he thought, Lincoln decides to put the real egg back, but Ronnie Anne catches him trying to replace the eggs and is furious when he tells her he didn't think he could trust her to take care of something so fragile. During this, Lincoln himself accidentally causes the real egg to fall and break. Heartbroken at the fact that they're going to flunk the assignment, and at how Lincoln perceives her, Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln to leave her house. Sometime later, Lincoln comes back to the Santiago house with a replacement egg. He explains that he talked with Mrs. Johnson to give Ronnie Anne a second chance on the assignment because he learned that she's not as bad as he thought. The teacher agreed, but they won't be rewarded with the big waffle breakfast, but Lincoln says he no longer cares about that, just as long as he and Ronnie Anne can get the assignment done. Ronnie Anne, grateful for what Lincoln did, invites him inside since they're having waffles for breakfast. Then Ronnie Anne tricks Lincoln into thinking she's going to break the replacement egg as revenge. In "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", he and Ronnie Anne helped each other in separating Lori and Bobby overreacting on the Santiagos leaving Royal Woods to visit their grandparents. Lincoln wished Ronnie Anne a nice time with her big family. After a while, Ronnie Anne called Lincoln on her laptop after her mother announced that they're staying, and told him she feels unhappy with her big family. Lincoln decided to help her because he fully understood her situation since he himself also lives in a big family (in his case, a large immediate family). After getting to know the Casagrandes better, Lincoln tried to convince Ronnie Anne to stay with them. Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln for a farewell but told him to not get used to the hug. Finally, Lincoln gave her advice, and it was "breaking the fourth wall". In "City Slickers", he and Lori pay a visit to the Casagrandes' bodega and gives Ronnie Anne a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt. As they hang out with her friends Nikki, Sameer and Casey, Ronnie Anne continuously tries to stop Lincoln from mentioning anything about her being from Royal Woods, eventually leading the two to have an argument and he decides to pack up and return home. Realizing her mistake, Ronnie Anne catches up to Lincoln and admits she thought her friends would want to hang out with her if they believed she was a city kid. He then tells her that if they are her friends, they will accept her for who she is rather than where she's from. After explaining where she's really from to her friends, it turns out that they don't care that she's from Royal Woods and still accept her as their friend. Riley Weatherford Marvin is acquaintances with Riley, as shown in the episode "A Fair to Remember" after Lori tells Bobby to hang with Lincoln instead of her. At the end of the day, Lincoln and Bobby became friends. They seem to regard each other as "bros", both seeing the other as the brother they never had. Casagrande Family Generally, Lincoln gets along well with the Casagrande Family and relates to them as he also comes from a huge family. He appeared to have really enjoyed what little time he spent with them, though he was embarrassed by them referring to him as Ronnie Anne's boyfriend. While both Lori was trying to convince Bobby to leave, Lincoln spent his time hanging out with the Casagrandes, playing with CJ and helping Rosa Casagrande with her cooking. Carlos Jr Casagrande Despite Carlos Jr's disability, the two became fast friends, with Lincoln treating Carlos almost like he would a younger sibling. He loved playing childish games like "Pirates" with him and truly enjoyed his company. Later, the pair would help repel the incoming homeless cats by playing Pirates once again. Rosa Casagrande Rosa, like the rest of the Casagrande family, believes Lincoln to be Ronnie Anne's boyfriend, much to his chagrin, though despite that, Lincoln gets along well with Rosa. When Lincoln arrives at the Casagrande residence, Rosa happily offers to cook for Lincoln, assuming he must be hungry, to which Lincoln takes the offer. After the meal, Lincoln is suffering from a stomach ache, and Rosa uses her special technique to make him feel better. Later on, Lincoln offers to help Rosa cook. Ashley Potter Marvin is acquaintances with Ashley. They first met in Principal Chang's office, where Ashley was hesitant to explain her bisexuality, her interest in both guys and girls, because she feared she would be cruelly ridiculed for it, but Marvin and Principal Chang understood her feelings, and he offered her to join her for what would come to be a quadruple-date with him, his siblings and their love interests at Winkler's Diner, mentioning Danielle is also looking for one, whether it's a guy or a girl, and she happily accepted the offer. In "Project Loud House", she originally planned to give Lincoln an "A" on his report about his sisters, but thanks to Luan's bucket prank, she downgraded it to an "A-". In "The Green House", she, along with the rest of the class, disciplines Lincoln for not being able to save enough energy to help them win a contest to name a polar bear, which cannot be helped because of his big family. However, when he finally manages to do his part, she congratulates him for leading them to victory. In "Along Came a Sister", she chooses him to look after the class pet tarantula Frances over the weekend, showing that she can trust him. In "Dance, Dance Resolution", she holds a raffle where the winner has lunch with her in the teacher's lounge, and he wins that prize. She also unknowingly bumps him with her butt when he's trying to avoid Ronnie Anne. In "Study Muffin", she broke her leg from a mechanical bull incident and hired Ms. DiMartino to substitute her class while she recovered. When she returned, Lincoln unintentionally commented on how beautiful Agnes was when he meant Ms. DiMartino, and she was so flattered by his words that she invited him to sit in the front row. In "Shell Shock", Mrs. Johnson pairs Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to an assignment of taking care of an egg. Lincoln accidentally breaks the egg, so he came to his teacher to ask for a second chance for Ronnie Anne. Mrs. Johnson agreed to give her another egg so she could pass the assignment, but with no reward. She also decided to give Lincoln a second chance as well so both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could complete the assignment together. Jack Briggs Marvin is pals with Jack, considering he is the girlfriend of Dominique. They first met in "Hand-Me-Downer". Rusty mocked Lincoln's pink bike but accepted him as a member of his bike gang when he made him believe he has a cool BMX. When Lincoln revealed the truth, Rusty and the other bikers kicked him out of their gang. Because of this, he at first appears to be one of the mean kids, but in later episodes, he is seen as a more sympathetic character, and he and Lincoln seem to get along just fine. In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Rusty was mad at Lincoln for bad advice about his would-be girlfriend. However, they were friends again in "Dance, Dance Resolution", and along with Clyde, Liam, and Zach, he's one of the few who knows about Lincoln's secret relationship with Ronnie Anne. He also agreed to accompany Polly Pain to the dance and became her date. They both worked together on a science project in "Back in Black". In "Making the Grade", Rusty turns against Lincoln because of Lisa, and refused to let him sit with him, Liam, and Zach. But later lets them sit with him at lunch after Lisa made an antidote for the sick kindergartners. Yves Schaefer Liam is one of Lincoln's friends and classmates. They appear to be quite close friends. In "Overnight Success", Lincoln invited him over for a sleepover. In "Overnight Success", Liam was the first friend Lincoln invited, after he thought he can't spend his sleepover with Clyde. He enjoyed it until Lola gave him a makeover. In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Lincoln gave Liam advice to give his girlfriend chocolate. Liam was so happy that it worked, he called Lincoln a "Girl Guru". In "Dance Dance Resolution", Liam agreed to accompany Tabby and became her date. In "Making the Grade", Liam turns against Lincoln because of Lisa, and refused to let him sit with him, Rusty, and Zach. However, he later lets them sit with him at lunch after Lisa made an antidote for the sick kindergartners. Liam respects Lincoln, as he was reluctant to spy on him and instead opted to "respect his privacy", though eventually did help Clyde spy on him. He was shown to be concerned for Lincoln when he feared he wasn't getting over Ronnie Anne and tried to help him through it, even setting him up on a movie date with his cousin, Hattie, who likes sci-fi movies just like him. Cameron Coogan Zach is another one of Lincoln's good friends. Like Liam, Clyde, and Rusty, Zach was concerned over Lincoln's "post break-up blues" and tried to help him get over it by participating in a night out. In "Overnight Success", Zach was the last friend Lincoln invited, after he thought he can't spend his sleepover with Clyde. He immediately left when he knew about Lincoln's sisters' antics. In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Zach was one of Lincoln's customers, and Lincoln advised him on something based on what Lisa said by taking a chemistry class. However, this caused an explosion that ruined the girl Zach was thinking of, Kat's hair and he wanted a refund. In "Dance, Dance Resolution", Zach agreed to accompany Giggles and became her date. In "Making the Grade", he didn't know Lincoln was calling him a half-wit. In "Back Out There", Lincoln kept going to Ronnie Anne's old house, which made Zach and the boys concerned that he had "post break-up blues". To help him out, he introduced him to his friend Renee who is a die-hard Ace Savvy fan like him. Todd Sterling Todd is one of Marvin's close acquaintances. Calpurnia Calpurnia is one of Marvin's close acquaintances. She Haiku Haiku agreed to go on a blind date with Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins dance party. When they first met, Haiku recites to Lincoln of her sad poem. Lincoln told her an improvised poem version of Jack and Jill and Haiku was quite impressed. Lincoln showed Haiku a shadow puppetry, but she showed her more complex shadow puppetry. Haiku was upset at Lincoln when she discovered he's on dates with three other girls. However, she didn't mind it for long because she found Clyde. In "Out of the Picture", Haiku agreed to let Lincoln pretend to be a member of the Morticians Club to get their group photo taken. That means she still considers him as her friend. Paige Paige is a girl that Lincoln met at the arcade in "L is for Love". She watched him beat Clyde at air hockey and gave him a thumbs up, in which, he was flattered by it, even though he blushed (but Lincoln was mostly pleased about her giving him the thumbs up). Thinking she sent him a love letter, Lincoln tried to return the favor by complimenting her dance moves on Dance Battle, but she didn't see him and unknowingly kicked him away by accident. Later, instead of waiting for her to come to him, he went to her and snuck a love letter in her backpack. It is unknown when Lincoln met Paige, considering his relationship with Ronnie Anne. Becky Lincoln met Becky on Lori's sophisticated party in "Party Down". She enjoyed his party tricks like juggling and removing his underwear without using his hands. When she asked him for more tricks, he said: "For you babushka, no problem". Together they enjoyed a wild party when Lori was finally herself. Both Lincoln and Becky are fans of "ARGGH!" and both went to see "ARGGH!" when it stopped in Royal Woods. Bun-Bun Lincoln really loves his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun and cares for it. He's attached to him as much as Luan is to Mr. Coconuts, or Lucy to Edwin, if not more. He claims he doesn't remember a day without him. He worries if he might get damaged by Clyde in "A Tale of Two Tables", and by Lynn in "Space Invader". In his nightmare, he was devastated when he heard he was flushed away. In "Ties That Bind", he was ready to hand-me-down Bun-Bun to Lily, believing she'll take care of him well. In "Not a Loud", it's revealed that he has had Bun-Bun since he was a toddler. Category:Lists Category:Character Relationships